Human Torch Comics Vol 1 10
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** ** *** **** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* ***** | StoryTitle2 = Slave Driver | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Afraid of losing his job to another, Steve lays down the law to the bosses' son in order to get a construction project finished. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = Trinket | Writer3_1 = Clyde Yeadon | Penciler3_1 = Clyde Yeadon | Inker3_1 = Clyde Yeadon | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Clyde Yeadon | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = Stubby ends an argument between the girls over the ownership of a dog. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Trinket Supporting Characters: * Stubby * Mitzy Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle4 = Vacation | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Ed Robbins | Inker4_1 = Bob Montana | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = Jimmy Jupiter accompanies his parents on vacation to visit their uncles farm. Jimmy is warned to be careful in the woods. When he is there he trips down a hill and strikes his head. When he comes around he finds that he has found the Valley of the Enchanted Forest and Princess Pam is lost from her kingdom. Jimmy agrees to help her find her way home and they are attacked by the Wild Toad Men and a pack of wolves. Jimmy's fast thinking gets them out of trouble leaving the wolves to feast on the Wild Toads. Jimmy brings Pam back to her fathers castle where he is commended as a hero. When a local knight becomes jealous of the attention Jimmy is getting from Princess Pam he challenges him a to a duel. Jimmy accepts and the two participate in a turtle back jousting competition. However, Jimmy is unfamiliar with riding a turtle and runs off a cliff and bumps his head again. He is found by his parents and brought around, later when he tells his uncle the adventure he has, he doesn't believe Jimmy -- telling the boy that wolves don't live in the area. However much to everyone's surprise a local comes out of the woods and tells that he found a wolf that apparently was speared to death -- one of the creatures that Jimmy was forced to kill to save the Princess. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * (Jimmy's father) * (Jimmy's mother) * Fred (Jimmy's uncle) * Antagonists: * Wolves * Other Characters: * ** Valley of the Enchanted Forest Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle5 = Tubby and Tack | Writer5_1 = Ray Houlihan | Penciler5_1 = Ray Houlihan | Inker5_1 = Ray Houlihan | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Ray Houlihan | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = Playing their own version of war games, Tubby and Tack attempt to send a message through enemy lines to Captain Fuzzy by means of their dog. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Tubby * Tack Supporting Characters: * Sparkie * Captain Fuzzy Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle6 = Max the Magician | Writer6_1 = Larry Antonette | Penciler6_1 = Larry Antonette | Inker6_1 = Larry Antonette | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Larry Antonette | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis6 = Seeing a man in tattered clothes, Max decides to magically give him a new set of clothes. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Max Races and Species: * | StoryTitle7 = Funny Boners | Writer7_1 = Basil Wolverton | Penciler7_1 = Basil Wolverton | Inker7_1 = Basil Wolverton | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}